


fluorescent adolescent

by watchthestars



Series: boys in love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1k of jaemin loving his boys, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthestars/pseuds/watchthestars
Summary: it was the sweet warmth of adolescence that kept jaemin thriving, that feeling that everything right now was perfect and they were growing and finding themselves in the arms of each other.





	fluorescent adolescent

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i listen to arctic monkeys while trying to write. i might do something more with this in the future. i just wanted to do a real quick lil focus on norenmin. hope you enjoy!

jaemin’s mind painted beautiful pictures of sprawling landscapes with flaming colors of passion at just the mention of his boys. the royal purple was for renjun, for the deepness of his eyes and the delicate bones that had to be treated as precious jewels and the inhales he took late at night as the youngers soothed him to sleep. the soulful red was for jeno, for the warmth he brought to hearts with that smile and the strength he possessed in those god-like muscles and the long drawn-out groans that left his throat in the dark. 

 

the love that he felt for them could bring eros himself to his knees. the beauty his boys held would bring tears to aphrodite’s eyes. 

 

jaemin had never felt something stronger than in those moments, the touch of skin to skin that made his heart expand in unhealthy ways. a fire was lit within him as his lips graced the shell of renjun’s ear or as his hands skimmed then gentle planes of jeno’s chest. 

 

in those tender, intimate moments, with jeno’s fierce hands and renjun’s pleading eyes, jaemin wanted to cry out of the sheer amount of emotions that surged through his veins. he became a different person. he had something tangible that he would walk through hell and back to protect.

 

it was also much more than being intimate. even renjun trailing off with his alien or ghost stories had jaemin wishing he could frame a moment just to remember the explosions of excitement in renjun’s eyes or the way his adorable giggle fell from his lips. even jeno playing with kittens had jaemin begging god to never remove that eye smile or endearing confused noise from this earth.

 

jaemin found himself walking and acting in a different way now that he was a boy in love. he applied his chapstick with a smirk, knowing that jeno would steal it with a joyful kiss when he arrived home. he took meaningful steps, remembering the tiny sound of renjun’s footsteps as he rushed to keep up with his taller boyfriend.

 

and jaemin cherished, in ways he didn’t know possible, every single moment, heartbeat, or breath that he shared with the two. he felt himself suffocating of joy, shivering with excitement, beaming with adoration, every single time he merely saw them.

 

jaemin was a teenage boy, though, so hormones were flying and it was hard for him to disregard those more tender moments when he was with them. he loved being with them in every single way, but there was some deep, unmatchable intimacy that came with making love with them.

 

they were so different, renjun and jeno, in the best ways possible. 

 

jeno was swoon-worthy, dominant, strict, and could simply be described as  _ hot _ . he would be so fierce, verbally and physically, that it was hard for jaemin and renjun not to submit to his orders. jeno had them worshipping like dogs, ready to obey. 

 

and renjun was needy, drop-dead beautiful, submissive (which deeply contrasted his normal snarky behavior), and he could be described as a fallen angel dragging jaemin into that so welcoming pit of sin, with those reddened lips and grabby hands. 

 

but what, oddly enough, got jaemin going the most was when he watched the two together. 

 

he was never as red hot with arousal as when he witnessed the pure art of jeno and renjun’s tongues in each other’s mouths. he was never as excited as when he saw renjun’s beautiful milky legs shaking with pleasure as jeno touched him. he was never as interested as he was when he heard jeno’s animalistic groans as renjun went down on him. 

 

jaemin would sit there, instructing them to carry on, as he just stroked himself and made sure he grasped every single detail, every movement, every noise, that his boys made. it was the truest form of art— the intimacy, the heat, the love in everything they did drew jaemin into an inescapable pit of pure desire. 

 

and then would he join in on what was going on, placing his lips directly on that spot on renjun’s neck that had the older swearing in mandarin. jaemin would feel the grip of jeno’s hands on his thighs and suddenly everything was right in the world. 

 

those precious moments where jaemin filled renjun up, the smaller boy teasing him until jaemin was forced to punish him, which renjun enjoyed anyways. those precious moments where jaemin had his throat stuffed with jeno’s cock, jeno pulling his hair and whispering how good nana was being. 

 

those moments burned permanent images into jaemin’s mind. he found himself in dance practice channeling the frustration from renjun disobeying in the bedroom, he found himself styling his hair in a way that he knew a few tugs from jeno’s hands wouldn’t mess up too much. 

 

he knew everyone knew what was going on. when he walked around, hickies dotted all across his neck and chest, donghyuck would make gagging sounds about how jaemin really needs to take makeup tips to cover that up. when the three stumbled out of jeno’s room, glossy-eyed with the afterglow, mark would scrunch up his nose and mutter how he wished they didn’t have to be so loud when mark was still in the apartment. 

 

and secretly, jaemin loved the teasing glances he got from all his friends about his boyfriends. he would proudly display his hickies (much to renjun’s dismay) just to hear donghyuck’s claims that ‘jaemin was getting it’ because jaemin wanted the whole world to know that he was, in fact, getting it. he would wear those hickies as tattoos if he could just to show the world the marks that renjun and jeno left on him. he would always be sure to pull more of those pleas and groans out of the boys just so the entire apartment complex would know that they were each other’s for good. jaemin adored that feeling. the feeling of knowing that others could tell— the boys were his. 

 

jaemin loved his boys. when he was with them, in any way, shape, or form, he was being salvaged by the ravenous flames of pure adoration and love and lust and every positive feeling in existence. it was the sweet warmth of adolescence that kept jaemin thriving, that feeling that everything right now was perfect and they were growing and finding themselves in the arms of each other. 

 

jaemin was graced by god to be given his boys. he was graced by god to be shining so bright this state of life. 

 

with them, jaemin was a fluorescent adolescent and he loved every second of it. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is bliss!


End file.
